tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Souda Aoishi
Souda Aoishi '''(青石 そうだ) is one of the main heroines of Keystone Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Soda. Appearance Souda Souda is a pale skinned girl with long, dark blue hair and brown eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a white dress, green sweater, and white flat shoes. Her patisserie uniform is a puffy sleeved white shirt with a turquoise apron and bow with a knee-length royal blue skirt. Her shoes are black Mary-Janes and white, frilled socks that reach her shins. Mew Soda As Mew Soda, Souda's hair and eyes turn turquoise and she grows a short tortoise tail. Her outfit is a simple turquoise dress that reaches her thighs. She has turquoise boots that reach to her shins. She also has turquoise garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her dress, garters and chokers are lined with royal blue lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, an oval with a swirl on the inside, is on her forehead. Personality Souda is best described as odd, she offers free tarot readings to her friends and will often ramble about the meanings of each card. She can usually be found daydreaming. Abilities Transformation (TBA) Weapon and Attack Souda's weapon is the SodaBourine, a blue and white tambourine that can split into two chakram-like weapons. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is at the top. Her attack is Ribbon Soda Spin, in which Souda tosses her tambourine into the air, where it splits into two. She grabs her weapons and twirls, sending the SodaBourines through the air. Etymology '''Souda is the Japanese pronounciation of 'Soda'. Aoishi is made up of two kanji. Ao, which means 'blue' and Ishi, which translates to 'stone'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Sonia Aoishi/Mew Sonia *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' -'' Sū Dá QīngShí (青石苏打, ''QīngShí Sū Dá)/Mew Mew Sū Dá (貓貓苏打, Māo Māo Sū Dá) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Sōu Dáa CīngSehk (青石苏打, CīngSehk Sōu Dáa)/Mew Sōu Dáa (喵苏打, Miu Sōu Dáa) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Soda Soo (수소다, ''Soo Soda)/Mew Soda (뮤 소다, Myu Soda) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Soda Aoishi/Mew Soda *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Souda Aoishi Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Souda Aoishi/Mew Souda *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Layla Myers *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Layla Myers *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Layla Myers/Miau Layla *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Layla Myers *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Layla Myers/Mjau Layla *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Souda Aoishi/Mew Souda *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla (Season 1) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia *Gopher Tortoises live in the Southeastern United States. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Reptile Genes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Keystone Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages